Meant To Be (In Any Form)
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Branch and Poppy are meant to be in any way, from canon to AU. Join them in these stories. Oneshot Collection. Chapter 5: Seeing her ex, Poppy proceeds to start a 'Fake-out Make-out' with Branch. Things happen afterwards. (Human AU) Rating subject to change.
1. Proposal

**Heya everyone! Here's the fluffy start of a new oneshot collection! Lots of AUs, canon, canon divergence and more is coming your way here! Since I have no real motivation (at this time) to start another full on multi-chapter fic but lots of ideas I'll be focusing on oneshots and usually dumping them here, will be updated when something's done XD I'll usually say something before hand as not all these will be related to one another (But some will!) Anyway...without further ado...**

**This little oneshot features a headcanon of mine that Trolls sing their proposals with specially chosen songs. If a troll sings said song and the one being sung to sings back, they are considered engaged. Rings aren't necessary but some choose to give their future spouse one sometimes. Also please listen to the Peter and Evynne Hollens cover of the song sung here, it's the whole inspiration behind it!**

**XXXXXX**

The night was dark, calm, stars shining brightly in the sky with all sorts of nighttime critters scurrying around the forest. Most would consider this time for calm reflection, cuddles with loved ones or sleep but not the tiny forest kingdom known as Troll Village. It was alight with flashing colors and pulsing beats, the bass pounding through the ground and into the feet of many dancing trolls. Glow bugs flew through the air, casting multi-colored light everywhere, glitter bombs were shot across the sky to sparkle down and glitter trolls hung from branches letting the flashing lasers catch their sparkling skin, sending rainbow specks of light over the moving mass of bodies. Fireworks were even shot up high into the sky, exploding and letting more glitter rain down on the tribe of Pop trolls. It was all very reminiscent of a party thrown from the, then, princess three years ago.

Queen Poppy danced atop the largest mushroom in the village square, skirts twisting around her legs as she twirled and danced to the music. She was resplendent in her high low gown, the short skirt allowing her free movement and the longer train giving her an air of regalness. Her crown sat inexplicably steady in the center of her head as her bright pink hair waved in the air as she moved. Pink eyes glowed with happiness with a large grin stretched wide against her face as she watched her people dance and sing and enjoy the night. And as she laughed, joy echoing loud and clear, she shined brighter than any star.

Branch sighed as he watched the party, watched _Poppy_, from where he was hiding behind a large bush, waiting for the right time to give the signal. She was beautiful, as always, so carefree and happy as she danced, her inner light bright enough to warm the darkest of nights. And hearts. She was his Sunshine and he would be forever grateful for all she had done for him and that she _loved him back._ Watching her now though, surrounded by all the citizens, dancing and singing to their hearts content, a panic shot through his otherwise amorous thoughts and he turned away, intent on running away.

"I can't do this." He mumbled, trying to rush off to hide in his bunker. As much as he wanted this, wanted _her,_ this plan was stupid. He needed a better one, a more romantic one! No big gesture in front of the entire village. What had he been thinking?!

A kind but strong hand gripped his bicep before he could get too far, "Whoa there, my boy." Peppy, previous king of the tribe, maneuvered Branch gently backwards until they were facing one another, a soft but amused smile on his face, "It's going to be alright."

"How do you know that? You can't know for _sure!_ What if I forget the lyrics? What if someone else decides tonight's a good night to do this too? What if we're attacked right as I start?! What if she doesn't want it this way?! What if she _doesn't sing back?!"_ Branch was on the edge of hyperventilating as he thought of all the ways this could go wrong, worrying about all the ways this night could be ruined. One wrong note could through everyone off! Someone could trip or fall and cause an accident before he could even start! _Poppy could say 'No.'!_

Peppy firmly placed his hands on Branch's shoulders, holding him steady as he spoke softly, "Deep breaths, Son, deep breaths. There's no reason for Poppy not to sing back, she loves you. It's going to be fine." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Breath with me now." He did it again and again until Branch picked up the rhythm and calmed down, the crazed look in his eyes fading. "There we go. Nothing to fret about."

Branch sighed, "Right..." He wandered back over to peek out at the party, leaf shaped cape fluttering behind him. He watched the continuously dancing trolls, shoulders dropping as he wished, once again, he could be as carefree as them. Maybe then he wouldn't be so nervous. But twenty years of being gray and self-isolated weren't easily washed away.

Peppy watched the younger troll for a moment, comparing the once scared and angry kid to the brave, caring and willing to _try_ young man in front of him, before smiling fondly. There was no one else he'd rather have ruling aside Poppy. And he knew Alder and Willow, and Rosiepuff, would beyond proud of him. Perhaps hearing that would help calm his nerves a little. "You know, your parents would be so proud of you. Your grandmother too." And for a moment Peppy wished his old friends were here to see how far Branch had come.

Branch turned, a shocked expression crossing his face, "Really?"

"Oh yes," Peppy nodded as he approached Branch to look out at the party, "You've become a quite remarkable troll, Branch."

"But I was...gray for so long..."

"And?" Peppy raised an eyebrow as he turned and placed his hands on Branch shoulders, making eye contact, "You've come _such_ a long way since your 'bunker days', my boy, and you're going to continue to grow and learn. So what if you were gray for a little while, you found your happiness again and that's what counts. And I know your family would be...just as proud of that as I am." The orange troll chuckled, "Probably more. Cammy too, come to think of it."

Branch blinked in surprise at the mention of the late queen, "Really? You think so?"

Peppy nodded, smiling as he chuckled some more, "Oh yes. She'd be over the moon this was happening." He suddenly had a thought, placing his finger on his chin, "You know...she probably would have seen this coming if she were still here. Maybe even would have gotten you and Poppy together long before now." The old king gave a hearty laugh as he thought about his wife and the match making she'd have gone through for their daughter.

Branch shook his head in disbelief but there was a curious smile tugging at the ends of his mouth, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am! Camellia had the uncanniest ability to know when two trolls liked each other and would do everything in her power to help them realize it. There is no doubt in my mind she'd have done the same for you and Poppy." Peppy continued to laugh softly as he thought about his wife and her brilliant spark. Oh how he wished she was here.

Branch wasn't really sure how to feel about that, the thought of possibly being with Poppy before now both terrifying him and making him wistful it had happened but he chose not to think about that right now. Instead he focused on Peppy's words of his parents and grandmother being proud of him and how far he'd come since he was gray. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he watched the party, "Thank you."

"Anytime, my boy."

"And...It's still alright I use your song?" While he felt just tiniest bit less nervous, or at least less panicky, the teal troll was still a little wary about using the same song that Peppy had sung to Camellia for this same occasion.

Peppy chuckled again and gently slapped Branch in the back, "Of course you can! Cammy would want you to, as well. And...I know how much it'll mean to Poppy."

"Right." Branch took another deep breath, trying to center himself before going out there and changing his life in one of the biggest ways yet, "Alright...Let's do this."

**XXXXX**

Poppy laughed, her voice getting lost in the loud music, as she bounced to the beat of the song playing. The party was going amazingly well! Everyone was dancing, singing, enjoying themselves to the fullest and she didn't think she could be any happier. Her village was safe, happy and there didn't seem to be anything on the horizon to try and ruin that! The only thing she wished was here, or rather the only _one,_ was Branch. He had come to enjoy parties, at least for a little while before he felt the need to leave, so to not have him here, by her side, was the tiniest little bit disappointing but Poppy didn't let that stop her. She'd party with her people until they grew tired and the party ended then she'd go find her ever sensible other half and tell him all he'd missed. She did wonder briefly where he was but then decided he had probably gotten caught up with a project and lost track of time. Which was fine, she'd just have to pull him away from it later.

Twirling around with another whoop of joy, Poppy was surprised when the next song didn't immediately start playing. In fact the music had stopped and just as she was whipping her head around to look at Suki a whistle started to echo around the square. It was familiar to Poppy, something she could almost place when a voice started to sing and it was a voice she was intimately familiar with. It was the one that brought back her colors after all.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er the fear of drowning..."_ The surrounding trolls had also begun to hum, adding background music to the angelic voice, _"And gladly ride the waves of life...If you will marry me..."_

Poppy watched, eyes wide, as they moved, parting and creating a pathway for the now spotlight illuminated troll to walk down. She covered her mouth in happy shock, recognizing the song now, as she watched Branch, dressed in a white suit with a cape fluttering behind him, walk towards her, singing her parents proposal song, _"No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey, if you promise me your heart..."_

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she could barely contain herself as she dropped her hands, revealing her smile, and let her own voice sing out and answer Branch's, _"And love me for eternity~"_

She couldn't stop the tiny giggle as she watched Branch's shoulders drop, the tension he had been holding in escaping. As if she wouldn't sing back, she _loved _him and wanted him by her side, to sing, to laugh, to have a family, forever. That was when the trolls on either side of the mushroom she was standing on created a staircase for her, and forcing herself not to fly down them and into Branch's arms, Poppy descended, singing sweetly, _"My dearest one, my darling ear, Your mighty words astound me~ But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me~"_

Confidence settled into Branch as he watched Poppy descend and he strutted forward, letting the song and music guide him, _"But I would bring you rings of gold,"_ He'd a ring for months waiting for this day, _"I'd even sing you poetry,"_ He did that, frequently, _"And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me~" _He would do anything to keep the holder of his heart safe and happy, she was his everything.

Poppy couldn't stop grinning as she and Branch got closer, _"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry!"_ She playfully tossed her head back, hand on her forehead thinking about how much she actually adored his poetry. She smiled up at him, reaching out, _"I only want your hand to hold..."_

"_I only want you near me~"_ He sang back, taking her hands and pulling her close, his own matching grin gracing his face before he pulled her into a twirling dance, dancing for all the village to see as they harmonized.

"_To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold~ For the dancing and the dreaming~!" _They spun around, Branch guiding her and holding her close, _"Through all the sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love beside me~!"_ He gave her a spin, twirling her away before gently pulling her back and touching their foreheads together as the village's voices rose to match them, _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me~!"_ Their spinning slowed until they were just sway back and forth before Branch pulled away enough to drop to one knee, _"If you will marry me~"_

"YES!" Poppy cried the moment they stopped, tackling Branch and kissing him soundly as the surrounding trolls cheered. Smidge could be heard over the celebration shouting 'About time!' The couple slowly sat up once Poppy pulled away, happy tears in both their eyes as Branch carefully pulled out and slipped a delicate golden ring with a blue gem in the center on her finger. Poppy laughed joyously and pulled him in for another kiss.

Peppy smiled from where he had watched the procession, chuckling at his daughter's excitement. And as he watched the two of them interact and the village celebrate, he knew things would be in good hands and there would be many years of joy to come.

**XXXXXX**

**Yay! Proposal fluff! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more! And as I said please listen to the cover of 'For The Dancing and The Dreaming' by Peter and Evynne Hollens~ I love that version. Also Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Hatch Day

**So, this isn't really holiday fic (I was going to but muses are fickle things) but I've been working on this all month (in reality it's probably only taken me a few days but yay for procrastinating!) Anyway! This particular AU's background in vague and foggy because I really just wanted to write fluff, but I've put in hints of what I have thoughts of. If you have questions, feel free to ask but I do plan to eventually do a sort of 'How it all started' oneshot at some point but for now, please enjoy the fluff.**

**AU: How To Train Your Dragon**

**Chapter Summary: It's Poppy's first hatch day on the island and she spends it with Branch showing her all the adorable baby dragons.**

**XXXXXX**

"Whoa there!"

Poppy gasped as she was suddenly pulled backwards and the angular head of an angry dragon appeared out of nowhere in front of her. She gaped at the red dragon, with it's long, wide horns and draping, leafy appendages as it narrowed large yellow eyes at her, a low growl emitting from it's throat as it bared it's fangs. Branch kept one arm wound tightly around her waist as he angled her away from the dragon and carefully held out his own hand. It still amazed her how he could be so fearless when faced with one of these dangerous reptiles, having been such a cautious viking, never mind the fact that he was _alive_ after missing for five years. Everyone had thought the worst when that flaming hut had collapsed and his body hadn't been found.

Shaking her head away from those terrible thoughts, it didn't matter anymore, he was alive and well now, the young woman focused on the dragon tamer as he softly spoke to the dragon in front of them.

"Hey...It's okay. We're not gonna harm your hatchlings..." Branch slowly reached out toward the Changewing, praying to the gods that it listened to him. He tipped his head back toward Poppy as he spoke, "She didn't know any better, your babies are safe, you can relax..."

The Changewing growled, preventing his hand from coming any closer before hissing and curling around the tree where its nest sat, disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. Branch breathed a sigh of relief before he quickly tugged Poppy away, hoping the dragon wouldn't change its mind and decide they needed to have an acid bath. He continued to pull her away, trying to put as much distance between them and the mother dragon as possible, even as Poppy tugged at his hand to stop.

"Branch! Branch, come on, stop!" She panted as she was dragged along, "What kind of dragon was that?" She hadn't seen anything like it yet! "Are there anymore of them?!"

Branch suddenly stopped and whirled around, hands clutching her shoulders as his eyes roamed her for any injuries. Finding none, and he knew that deep down there wouldn't be any, he sighed, shoulders dropping, "That was a Changewing... And are you insane?!" He shook her slightly, "You don't just go up to a dragon's nest like that!" And he hoped to Thor there weren't anymore on the island.

"Hey!" Poppy cried, pushing him away and placing her hands on her hips, "I didn't _know_ that dragon was there! I thought those babies were abandoned or something! I just wanted to check on them!"

Branch opened his mouth to retort before pausing and sighing roughly, running a hand through his dark hair. Of course Poppy would want to do something like that, she was far too kind to leave a clutch of hatchlings alone if their parent was no longer around. Never mind she was still learning the basics of interacting with dragons. Running a hand over his face, Branch looked at her with icy blue eyes, "Look, you can't just go up to a nest without first determining if the parents really are gone and not coming back. I _know_ dragons can seem docile but they're still dangerous creatures with fangs, claws and breath weapons that can _kill_ you if you're not careful!" He held up a hand as she started to make a retort, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Thor this woman had always known how to push his buttons without even realizing it, "However...I also know you are _far_ too kind not to help something in need and are still learning things. So...if you _promise_ to be more careful around them and their nests today, I'll try to actually teach you more quickly than I have been."

Poppy blinked, surprised at not only how Branch had not really yelled at her like he used to but also his promise to teach her more. Especially after he had been so adamant about teaching her slowly, partly due to his own reluctance. And, she had to admit to herself, he was probably also just trying to protect her from doing something reckless like she was prone to do...again. Smiling softly, the young woman nodded, "Okay. You got yourself a deal."

Shoulders dropping as he sighed in relief, Branch gently took her hand and began guiding her once again, "Thank you. Now the most important thing you can remember about Changewings, besides their ability to blend into their surroundings, is they're not like some of the other breeds. They're mean and we're extremely lucky that mother let us go. I know there can be exceptions to anything but I haven't met one yet."

"Okay," Poppy nodded, happily trotting beside him, "So if they can be one with the scenery, do you think there are more here? Also where are we going now?"

"Gods, I hope not. They really are some of the more unpleasant dragon species. Honestly, it's rare that they leave their island during mating and breeding season." He then flashed her a smirk, "As for where we going, you'll see, but I have a feeling you'll like it."

**XXXXXX**

Poppy blinked as she looked around them, taking in the warm, rocky terrain with some sporadic pools of water. Branch had led her to the more warmer side of the island, a few miles away from the hot springs they had visited a few times but apart from a few Gronckles and Deadly Nadders, she couldn't see why. Glancing at Branch confusedly, she asked, "Why are we here?"

Chuckling, he pointed toward a green Gronckle, pushing what looked to be rocks into one of the pools of water, "Just watch."

Blinking confusedly, Poppy turned back to watch the dragon finish pushing the rocks into the water. She still wasn't sure what was happening until a moment or two later when the water seemed to boil and out popped small Gronckles in varying shades of color. The strawberry-blonde gasped in delight as she watched the tiny reptiles crowd around their mother happily before turning back to Branch, who was watching her reaction. "Those were eggs!" She exclaimed in awed excitement, smile wide before pursing her lips, "But why'd she push them into the water?"

Chuckling, Branch grabbed her hand and started walking toward the new family of dragons, fetching a good sized rock along the way as he explained, "Gronckle eggs explode when they hatch." At Poppy's gaping shocked expression he nodded, "I know. And don't ask how I found that out. Anyway, Gronckles will push their eggs into shallow water to hatch because of that." They stopped a good ten feet away from the boulder class dragons and Branch gave her a little push forward, "Go on. I know you want to see them up close."

Poppy looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, popping a hip out to rest her hand, "Weren't you just making me promise to _not_ go toward dragons and the nests?"

Branch rolled his eyes, "Okay, yes. But we both know Gronckles won't attack unless threatened and I can guarantee that one won't. I've ran into her a few times, she's a local."

"Oooh..." Poppy exhaled, turning back to face the herd before biting her bottom lip. As excited as she was to learn she was right that dragons weren't just murderous creatures, it was still little nerve wracking to just go up to one, even though she trusted Branch. But as she was Poppy Meadows of the Savage Singing Troll tribe, she wasn't about to back down from a challenge. So taking a deep breath, she carefully approached.

"Greet the mother first," Branch coached her softly from behind as she came closer to the happy, wiggling mass of baby dragons.

Breathing in, Poppy carefully reached out toward the mother, who had started watching her curiously before speaking softly, "Hey there, pretty mama." The Gronckle's warm breath tickled Poppy's hand as she sniffed at it before laying her rough, warm nose against her palm. Poppy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, still amazed whenever she made contact with these creatures before gently scratching at the dragon's scales. "Hi~" She cooed, "Do you mind if I take a look at your babies?"

The Gronckle purred lightly before rumbling at her hatchlings, which Poppy took for a 'yes' as the dozen small, round, multi-colored dragons suddenly rushed around her, happily sniffing at her. She dropped to her knees with a coo, reaching out to pet the closest ones, grinning and giggling as she was surrounded by them. They all crowed around, some bouncing and trying to crawl on her, others licking her with their warm, wet tongues and Poppy didn't care as she happily held as many in her lap, scratching them where ever she could reach. They were all so adorable, with their big, wide eyes and grinning maws, some trying to hover in the air in their excitement before dropping down and trying to get their own pets.

Branch chuckled as he watched her, smiling at how happy she looked surrounded by the tiny horde of small reptiles. Coming closer himself, he offered the rock to the mother dragon, who happily ate it before licking his palm and purring as he scratched her behind her head wings. Still petting the larger dragon, he looked over and watched Poppy get knocked onto her back by the hatchlings, laughter echoing around them as she was showered with affection. When she had disrupted his somewhat peaceful life six months ago, he hadn't been sure letting her stay and learn would be a good idea but she was adamant about showing their tribe dragons weren't as horrible as they believed. Not to mention his deep seated crush had reared it's head again with her reappearance. But now...now he wouldn't change her company for anything. He had to admit it was _nice_ having another person around to talk to, rather than the draconian company he usually kept, and to hear her sweet singing in the mornings or her laughter echoing around as the Terrors trying to charm extra fish from her or a million other little things that he had come to notice. Odin above, he truly loved this woman.

Branch was just starting to get lost in some of his newer daydreams when Poppy's cut through his thoughts, "So what's her name?"

"Hmm?" He blinked, focusing on the woman still covered with a pile of baby dragons.

"Mama dragon there," She nodded to the Gronckle, "Does she have a name?"

"Well...no...I don't run into her that often."

Poppy pursed her lips, dissatisfied with his answer, "Well she deserves a name, I think." Taking a good look at the content reptile still getting pets from Branch, she thought for a moment before her eyes lit up, "How about Spring?"

"Spring, huh?" Branch mused, moving his hand to scratch along the newly dubbed dragons neck scales. He had to chuckle, trust Poppy to want to name a creature she now considered a friend, and rather fitting name too. Shaking his head, he flashed her a small smile, "I suppose that works."

Poppy grinned, wide and bright, before sitting up and dislodging the pile of baby Gronckles as she gestured for the mother to come close. Spring waddled over and let Poppy scratch under her chin before licking the viking's cheek in a very wet display of affection. Poppy squealed and laughed as she carefully wiped dragon drool off her cheek, "I think she approves!"

Branch shook his head again and walked over to offer Poppy a hand off the ground, "Come on, Giggles, we've got more to see."

"Really?!" Poppy gasped in delight as she let Branch hauled her up. She danced excitedly from foot to foot, ignoring the drying drool on her clothes, "What other hatchlings are we gonna see?!"

Branch just rolled his eyes with a smile and gestured with head. Turning around, Poppy spotted a group of Nadders close by and giggled, "Oooh~!" She laughed as Branch simply took her hand and started to take her closer before she turned to wave back at the family of Gronckles, "Bye-bye, Spring! You take good care of those babies!"

Branch chuckled lowly as he watched Poppy happily skip beside him as she turned back around, "You are a very strange viking, you know that?"

"Oh, shush!" Poppy scolded, bumping her hip against his, "You're strange too. I mean...you figured out how to tame dragon's! Most everyone else...well..." Didn't think these magnificent creatures were worth getting to know.

"Only because _someone_ never shut up about how there was more to them than what we feared." He squeezed her hand gently, knowing where her thoughts had gone.

It was Poppy's turn to roll her eyes but she squeezed back to show she appreciated the gestured, "Yeah but it took you getting saved by a Night Fury for you to see that." She then shook her head, hair flying over her shoulder, before smiling at him, "But let's not talk about that anymore. Everything's good right now and we've got some Nadder babies to see!"

Huffing out a laugh, Branch nodded, "Alright, alright." He led her up to the flock of Deadly Nadders, their scales glittering in the sunlight and gently pushed her towards them, "Let's see what you remember about Nadders."

Poppy nodded, steeling herself up, as she looked at the dragons in front of her, "...They like to be complimented?" She looked over her shoulder at Branch and saw him nod, a proud smile adorning his face. "Right." A deep breath and she was walking closer but didn't get too far as a trio of hatchlings poked their heads over their mother's back before rushing closer to Poppy. She cooed at the sight of them and held her hands out for them to sniff. They were all in varying shades of blue and she couldn't help giggling as they hopped around her, sniffing and chattering at her. "Look at you three~ You're all so pretty~!" She reached out a pet one under the chin, causing the other two to headbutt in for scratches of their own.

Branch watched on, arms crossed, standing back and letting Poppy get to know the baby Nadders. He felt safe enough around the dragons on this side of the island to just let her interact and learn on her own but would step in if the need arose. Of course, he'd feel even better had his own dragon partner been beside them on this venture. But Celeste, the very Night Fury that had saved his life and he had bonded with, was watching her own set of to-be-hatched eggs back at their little homestead. Blinking his thoughts away on how much of a surprise it had been to find Celeste had had eggs, Branch focused on the present as the mother Nadder of the three got up and walked up to Poppy.

Poppy blinked as her vision was suddenly filled with a large snout and warm breath was being blown in her face, "Oh...Hello~" She reached up and held the adult dragons chin as she began to gently scratch at her scales. "Aren't you a beauty? And you have some gorgeous babies~ They're so lively!" She said calmly, making sure to keep eye contact as she spoke. The mother Nadder gave a low purr before gently nuzzling her head against Poppy's in thanks for the compliments. Poppy giggled and rubbed her chin in earnest, cuddling the dragon best she could as the young ones chased each other around the two.

Branch chuckled at the scene before titling his head as an idea entered it. Approaching carefully, he spoke up as he held his hand out to the mother, "You know...she'd be a pretty good match for you. Or Spring, even. Both are even tempered and I'm sure you could easily bond with either." Not that he or Celeste minded riding with Poppy but he knew she wanted a dragon partner of her own.

Poppy hummed as she continued to pet the Nadder before shaking her head, "No...I don't think..." She paused, thinking on how to phrase what she felt without sounding like she wouldn't be happy with either, "They're both wonderful but I just feel like...neither are really meant to be my partner. I know I could easily bond with them but...something just tells me...to wait till I meet that right dragon."

"...You do know we're talking about dragons and not finding a lover, right?" Branch said in a deadpan voice. He got what she was saying but he also couldn't resist teasing her a little for being so serious. Which was another thing she brought out in him, he never liked to tease like this back on their home island.

Poppy scrunched up her face before sticking her tongue out at him, "Oh shush! You know very well what I meant. Plus..." She slipped over next to him, eyes shining mischievously, and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Why would I need to look for another lover when I've got you~?"

Branch's face grew red and he sputtered for a response before shouting, "There are hatchlings about!" He couldn't-well no, he could believe she'd use their newfound relationship against him like that, he just didn't think it'd be quite as unexpected as it was.

Poppy laughed, the dragons looking at her in confusion as she wrapped her arms around Branch's to keep herself upright, "Hahaha! You should see your face!" She tried to reign in her laughter, more snickers and giggles escaping before she managed to get a light hold of herself in order to say, "I don't think the dragons really care about our human mating rituals." And then she was giggling all over again.

Branch glared at her with a pout, face and ears still red, "Ha. Ha. Very funny." Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her away, "Come on, we're losing daylight and if want to see more baby dragons, we got to get going."

"Aww..." Poppy attempted to whine, smile still a mile wide on her face. "Bye, cuties~!" She shouted to the family of Nadders before turning around and following Branch. Before they got too far though, she quickly hopped up and kissed his warm cheek, "Forgive me? I was just teasing a little. You know that, right?"

Branch sighed, shoulders dropping as he did so, "Of course, I know that." He turned then to glare playfully at her as he wagged a finger threateningly, "Just watch it in front of impressionable young dragons!"

Poppy snorted and nodded, "Oh, yes. Of course, sir. Whatever the expert says."

Rolling his eyes, Branch tugged her back on course to their next destination, "Come on." Poppy was one ridiculous woman but he wouldn't change her for the world.

**XXXXXX**

They spent the rest of the afternoon observing and playing with all sorts of hatchlings. Branch had taken her to a group of Monstrous Nightmares after they had left the Nadder family where she found a whole host of excitable and mischievous little dragons. Of course that was only after the titan wing leader had loomed over her and Branch in attempt to appear intimidating, and it had almost worked, before Poppy had complemented his mate and babies. The larger than normal Nightmare was then absolute putty in her hands as he rumbled approvingly and let the blond scratch behind his horns. They then spent a good time surrounded by the willowy reptiles, Poppy playing with the hatchlings as they chased and nipped at her while Branch watched on and checked a few of the surrounding dragon's health.

Eventually the group had gotten larger as a few Zippelbacks had wandered over to enjoy the warm rocks. Poppy had learned then just how much of a handful the two headed hatchlings could be, they fought more constantly with each other than the adults did and were some of the most clumsy dragons she had met! She had been playing a game of tag with the babies, some Gronckles and Nadders joining in when one Zippelback, or two if you counted the heads separately, had tripped over a few Gronckles and rolled right into a Nightmare. The two young dragons had almost fought with each other, snapping and growling while Poppy tried to stop them, when Branch stepped in and calmed both of them down. After that, he had suggested they leave the dragons to themselves and that he had something else he wanted to show her.

That something had turned out to be a grove of trees where the Terrible Terrors made their nests and after greeting a few Poppy had been treated to the pleasure of seeing and holding the babies. They had been, of course, the smallest she had seen so far and she could easily hold four at a time in her arms. She had almost cried from the cuteness as she cuddled the tiny dragons. After finding the strength to leave all that cute behind, she and Branch had made they way back to their home base, the sun having set before they climbed up to a warm hut and simple meal. Poppy had been falling asleep in her food, tired from a full day of walking and playing, while Branch made a quick check on Celeste. After that they had both fallen into bed, asleep long before their heads hit fur.

It couldn't have been more than a few hours later when Branch was being rudely awoken by tiny claws tugging at his hair and a small reptilian body colliding with his. He made the effort of tugging his arm from around Poppy to bat at the Terror to leave him alone. The green Terror, Trouble as he was known, cried in his ear and redoubled his attempts to get his tamer awake. Branch groaned and after attempting to wave Trouble away again, simply pulled the furs up higher around him to ignore the tiny claws trying to drag him out of bed. He wasn't falling for whatever the dragon wanted right now, he was tired and just wanted to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

Poppy stirred next to him as he wrapped his arm around her again, awoken by his fidgeting. "Wha's goin' on?" She slurred as Branch tugged her closer.

"Trouble is earning his name." Branch growled as the Terror continued to jumped on him and yell in his ear. That's when another small weight could be felt landed on their bed and a softer cry could be heard. Oh great, now Dawn was joining in. "What!?" Branch snapped as he sat up and glared at the two dragons, "What do you two want?!"

Both squawked at him at the same time, seemingly trying to tell them something when a deeper more louder cry sounded from the direction of the stable. Branch blinked, Poppy sitting up beside him rubbing her eye, as he listened again. When the cry registered to Branch as his Night Fury calling he quickly got up with a 'It's Celeste' to Poppy before he was down out of the loft. Poppy quickly scrambled after him, shivering as the cold night air met her bare legs with the Terrors following after her. She jogged into the stable's open door and found Branch standing there in front of Celeste's pad with the Night Fury herself curled around two rocking eggs.

Celeste warbled happily now that her two humans were present for the birth of her hatchlings and went back to watching the eggs move. Branch blinked, coming out of his shock that it was happening, and sank to the floor with a sigh as he gently tugged Poppy down with him. Smiling, she scooted close and laid her head on his bare shoulder as they watched one of the eggs, the darker of the two, wobble more and more. Soon a crack formed with more quickly following before a loud crack sounded and out popped a small black form of a dragon with too big wings and floppy head fins. Poppy cooed as Celeste carefully sniffed at her hatchling as the baby Night Fury rolled around to it's feet.

Sitting up, the small dragon cocked it's head to the side as it gazed at Branch and Poppy with bright blue eyes. Curious, it clumsily climbed over it's mother's tail and approached them, nostrils moving as it took in the new smells. It looked almost identical to Celeste but there was a small patch of white scales on it's chest. The newly hatched dragon boldly came close enough to sniff at Branch's offered hand before giving a small roar and climbing over his lap. Poppy laughed as it happily climbed up Branch's chest to his shoulder before perching it's upper body happily on Branch's head and giving a victory warble.

Branch glared halfheartedly up at the it as it ran it's snout into his hair, "Really?! This is happening?" He sighed when the hatchling made no response to move.

Poppy and Celeste both laughed to Branch's dismay before Poppy held out her hand for the baby to sniff, "What do you think it is?"

"It's a boy." Branch answered with certainty, "His build's a little different from Celeste's." Said mother dragon crooned in agreement before turning her attention to her second egg.

Poppy returned her gaze as well, letting Branch deal with his little friend, to watch and see what the second hatchling would look like. It took a little while longer but just as Poppy was getting worried something was wrong a crack appeared on the smooth surface of the egg. The shaking got a little faster, though not as violent as the first's had been, before more cracking sounds echoed around them. Soon enough a nose broke through the shell and a small glistening white dragon fell out. Poppy cooed again as she watched Celeste tend to her newest baby as Branch laughed softly.

"So that's where she went."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Poppy asked, looking at Branch.

"We've come across a Light Fury a few times in the last few years. I guess Celeste decided he was worthy of becoming her mate. Though I'm surprised he hasn't been around if that's the case. I've heard Furies tend to mate for life." He explained, petting the male hatchling as it finally settled down.

"Hmm..." Poppy hummed, "Well maybe he likes just likes to travel and knows Celeste wants to stay by you?"

Branch chuckled softly, amused by her theory, "Who knows. I may have learned a lot but even I don't know everything yet. They're still so mysterious,"

Poppy nodded and turned to look at the smaller hatchling as it cried out softly. Celeste carefully picked it up and placed it upright so it could look at Branch and Poppy. Poppy held back an excited coo, this one was almost cuter than its brother, with its bright green eyes the same shade as Celeste's, and she carefully held a hand out. The hatchling, smaller and more streamlined looking, shyly backed up before looking up its mother. Celeste carefully nudged it toward Poppy and it slowly approached, eyes watching Poppy's every move. When it was close enough, it sniffed at her palm before giving her a shy lick, which made Poppy giggle softly. Blinking, the small reptile decided her lap looked warm and carefully crawled into it, curling up and closing its eyes. Poppy's heart melted then and there and she promised herself and all the gods that she would do anything to protect this precious bundle. Well, bundles, she'd protect the little boy too of course.

"Looks like you've made a friend." Branch said softly, the male hatchling happily gumming at his hand as he laid in his lap.

"Yeah..." Poppy gently glided her hand across its back, electing a small purr, "Tell me...is it a girl?" She thought so but she wanted to be sure.

Branch nodded, "She is."

Poppy smiled, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder as she gazed at the small female in her lap, "They need names." When Branch hummed in agreement, she bit her lip in concentration before smiling, a perfect name in her head. "How are about Freya? I don't think the goddess would be too offended at this beautiful little girl being named after her."

"Fitting. Very fitting." Branch said as Celeste rumbled her own approval. Looking down at the little Night Fury in his lap, the dark haired man made a suggestion of his own, "How about Bitey for this one?" Celeste snorted and growled her rider for the ridiculous suggestion which had Branch chuckling, "Okay, okay...How about Storm? Appropriate?"

Celeste rumbled, finding the name suitable, before climbing off her pad and curling around the two humans. Settling herself down, head beside Branch and tail curling around them, she let the two leaned back against her as they held her hatchlings. Poppy yawned and shifted slightly, feeling her eyelids grow heavy now that they excitement was over. This had been one of the best days in her life and she couldn't wait until the next year when it happened again. She felt Branch lay his head on top of hers and smiled lightly, she was getting to experience all these wonderful things because of him.

"Thank you," She mumbled, sleepily.

"Mmm...welcome." Branch murmured back before they settled down, safe and sound surrounded by their draconic family and each other.

**XXXXXX**

**BABY DRAGONS! Look at all that fluff, hope you all got cavities XD So yeah, it was (and is) a little hard to put Branch and Poppy into this verse as Viking's were very different from fun loving trolls but hopefully I've done alright with the little clues I put in there concerning where these two come from. Anyway, You will see more of Celeste, her babies and the Terrors in whatever future fics that are set after this one, alongside Poppy's eventual partner dragon (I'm keeping a secret until said shot, heeheehee) But here's a list just so you know who's who;**

**Branch's dragons; Celeste (Night Fury), Trouble (Green Terrible Terror)**

**Poppy's dragons: Dawn (Pink Terrible Terror) **

**Celeste's babies: Storm (Night Fury), Freya (Light Fury)**

**Anyway, see you all next year! (Haha, new years joke XP)**


	3. Rainy Morning

**I have like 50 other AU ideas to write...I chose to write this instead XD But cuddly fluff can't be denied! So please enjoy this short and sweet piece that may rot your teeth.**

**XXXXXX**

The morning was an unusual one for Troll Village, for rather than the sounds of happy singing and bouncy music playing, the natural music of rain falling through the trees was what greeted the brightly colored creatures. It was a steady sort of rain, the kind that had some trolls staying inside for longer breakfasts or cuddle time but also light enough for others to venture outside as they normally would, running errands or meeting with friends, all allowing their voices to harmonize with the weather. It was this gentle symphony of sounds, the soft pitter-patter of rain and calm singing, that the queen of the trolls found herself waking up to.

Poppy sighed as she listened to the rain and the distant voices of her people, finding she didn't have the usual urge to get up and start the day with a happy song with her people. No, this morning she was going to take advantage of the weather and stay right where she was, snuggled up warm in bed with her favorite troll beside her, strong arms wrapped around her and his gentle snoring in her ear. And she knew no one would fault her for it, everyone, not just her dad, not just Branch, not just her friends, _everyone_ in the village had been insisting it was okay for her to take time for herself when the need arose for it for years now. And she was finally feeling comfortable with doing so. So yes, today she was taking some time to just be Poppy and to enjoy a lazy morning at home with her husband.

Sighing in contentment, Poppy shifted to sink back into Branch's embrace, thinking she'd let herself fall back asleep before she felt him move. She felt him nuzzle his nose against her shoulder as he gently squeezed her in a brief hug as he began to wake up. Reaching down, she tangled their fingers together as she listened to him yawn before he rubbed his nose up her shoulder to bury it in her neck. Feeling him take a deep breath, Poppy smiled before she felt him began to place soft, slow kisses wherever he could reach without shifting away from her. She sighed happily once more, loving that this was the way Branch woke up beside her and knowing she'd never tired of it.

Branch hummed against her as he began to wake up more before another large yawn escaped him, "Mmm, s'rprised you're not up an' singin' yet." Not that he really minded getting to wake up with his wife in his arms and making no attempt to leave their warm cocoon of blankets. Maybe he could convince her to sleep in a little today if she wasn't in the usual rush to get up...

Poppy giggled sweetly, squeezing their joined hands, "I've decided we're taking the morning off. It's rainy and all I want right now is some cuddles."

Branch chuckled, amused his sleepy thoughts were already voiced by Poppy before replying, voice still rough from sleep, "That so?"

"Mm-hmm!" Poppy answered before wiggling around, signaling she wanted to turn to turn over. Once Branch had loosened his hold, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist before tucking her head under his chin and sighing happily as she settled in the new position, "And it's not like we're busy this morning. Your handytroll class and Mandy's craft party isn't until this afternoon. And someone will come find us _if_ there's an emergency before then. So you know, win-win if you ask me~"

"Hmm...Good points." He murmured before placing another soft kiss on her forehead. Nuzzling his nose into her bangs, he let his hair tangle with hers as he mindlessly rubbed soothing circles on her waist as she sighed softly again and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Letting the natural music of the falling rain combined with the faraway voices of their subjects fill their room, the royal couple laid there in bed, dozing in and out of consciousness. Poppy's thoughts drifted from upcoming party ideas to how she needed to plan a trip to visit Bridget soon to when to have her next date night with Branch, never staying on topic for long as she rested. Branch's thoughts were blissfully quiet for him as he held his wife close, this morning one of those rare times where he wasn't worrying about things to come or to do, the aquamarine troll just content in the current moment. They stayed there long enough for the rain to fall a little harder before returning to its previously light pitter-patter and would have stayed there until it was time for them to get ready had Poppy's stomach not decided to make itself known.

Chuckling, Branch suggested they get up for breakfast and it was only after he promised to make chocolate chip pancakes that Poppy stopped her pouting. He had even thrown in the reminder they could continue their cuddle session on the couch afterwards. The pink queen had however still been dramatic about getting up which had earned her some of her husband's amused laughter. After pulling Poppy up as they bantered playfully, and a playful seduction attempt, Branch managed to tug her gently out of bed and down the stairs of their tree-house, Poppy giggling the whole way.

Breakfast was made without a rush, Branch taking his time to make sure his batter was well mixed and the pan hot as Poppy sat on the counter, swinging her legs and sipping her morning cocoa. She soon started to sing, a gentle happy song that Branch found himself singing along with, their voices harmonizing flawlessly. Three songs, a quick dance around the kitchen and Poppy doing her best to distract Branch later, there were a stack of semi-perfectly cooked pancakes to be eaten. Sadly there had been a few casualties when Branch had dipped his wife low, getting lost in the deep kiss he had pulled her into when they had been dancing. Poppy quickly whipped up some whipped cream and paired with the fresh berries they had picked yesterday, the two dug into their healthy yet delicious breakfast.

Poppy let out a satisfied sigh after swallowing her last bite and leaning back in her chair, "Mmmm, fantastic as always, my handsome hubby~" She patted her stomach and let out a small burp that had Branch chuckling at her softly.

"Glad you approve," He replied, finishing up his own plate.

"Always~" She chirped before smirking and placing her elbow on the table to cradle her cheek, "Now, I do believe_ someone _owes me more cuddles."

Branch rolled eyes, a smirk of his own playing on his lips as he questioned, "Can't a troll finish his breakfast before his beautiful demanding wife monopolizes his time?"

The pink queen placed a finger on her chin like she was contemplating her answer before sighing playfully, "I suppose I can let you do that...But you must repay me in kisses and poetry when you're done. Queen's orders!"

He snickered, "Oh, of course, Your Majesty. Your kindness knows no bounds and your beauty no other. When you-"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Poppy shook her finger at him, trying and failing to look stern, "Poetry after breakfast!"

Branch nodded before the two of them burst into laughter. "You're impossible." He said, voice warm with fondness.

"And you love me~"

"I do." He said with a look that never failed to made Poppy feel all tingly and warm and gave her the urge to just kiss him senseless but she resisted...for now.

Once Branch was finished, after making sure he ate the rest of his food slowly just to tease Poppy, and their dishes were in the sink, he playfully hoisted her up on his shoulder and carted her to the sofa. Dropping down dramatically, he let her shift around until their limbs were tangled comfortably together before getting ready to recite some of her favorite poems. However Poppy interrupted him by enacting her plan and commandeering his lips for more enjoyable pursuits. Their lips moved together with ease, Poppy tilting her head just so as she laid on top of him. Pulling away when the need for air became apparent, the pink troll happily took in the dazed look on her lover's face with a giggle. Blinking slowly, Branch lazily smirked up at her before pulling her down for another kiss. She did say she wanted both poetry _and_ kisses after all.

After much kissing, Poppy finally let her husband have his mouth back so he could grace her ears with those sweet romantic words of his. Chuckling quietly, Branch began with a old favorite, the very same one he had used to help Bridget those few short years ago, as Poppy sighed happily against his neck. She felt herself getting sleepy as she listened to his calming voice and snuggled into his warm embrace as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Gazing tenderly at the troll he loved, Branch carefully pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them with his hair before humming softly as Poppy fell back asleep. He himself merely closed his eyes and rested there with her comforting weight on top of him, letting the relaxing sounds of the rain wash over him. Yes, he knew he could follow Poppy back into dreamland if he got too relaxed which could make them late for their obligations but...a few more hours of sleep in the arms of his precious wife with falling rain in the background? It was a worthy risk to take if you asked him. And so, Branch shifted deeper in the cushions and held Poppy close as he allowed himself to relax and for sleep to claim him once again.

**XXXXXX**

**As I said, something short and fluffy because I wanted to write rainy morning cuddly Broppy XD I was gonna let it be a little longer but then a good ending presented itself so I took the opportunity to end it nicely rather than feel the ending was awkward as I do on other things XP**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more! **


	4. Sick Valentine's

**So how about that 'Trolls Just Wanna Have Fun' clip huh?! God I died and went to feels heaven, lol! It made me want to do something so bad! So here's a new chapter for you all! It's even sort of Valentine's Day themed! Because that's what the muses wanted, lol! Also a (hopefully) fluffy sick fic between out favorite couple.**

**Chapter Summary: Poppy's sick on Valentine's Day, luckily she's got a loving husband to take care of her. (Human AU)**

**XXXXXX**

Valentine's Day, a day for everyone to express their love and affection for the people closest to them. It was a day for couples to spoil each other, for kids to give homemade cards to their parents, for teens to gather their courage to admit their crushes and for friends to exchange gifts for the fun of it. It was a day of bouquets, large and small, to be given and of copious amounts of chocolate to be consumed. It was a fun and love filled day that always, _always_ excited Poppy Hawthorn when it was approaching, as she spent weeks planning and making cards and treats for her beloved friends. It was the day she looked forward to every February since she was small and understood the most basic concept of it. It could possibly be her favorite holiday, next to...well all the other holidays really. And it was on this particular Valentine's Day, one she'd been extra excited for as it was going to be her first Valentine's as a married woman, that she was sick in bed with a terrible cold.

Poppy sneezed hard as she laid tucked in bed before groaning as the jarring movement caused her whole self to hurt. Reaching for the tissues beside her on the bedside table, she blew her nose before attempting to find that right comfy position where she could rest her head and not get suffocated by the junk clogging her sinuses. This was not the sort of fun she had been wishing for on this special day, honestly it wasn't fun at all, and the pinkette couldn't help but sulk. She had plans for today! Not only her usual of delivering all the handmade treats and cards she did for her friends every year but also she had been going to romance the heck out of her husband. She even had some new sexy lingerie she had been eagerly waiting to show him! But now she was sick and couldn't do any of that! Whimpering, Poppy felt tears prickling in her eyes before a coughing fit started. Once it calmed down, she once again slumped back against her pillows with a groan.

Sighing and wishing she felt better, Poppy heard the bedroom door open and watched as her blue haired hottie of a husband came in. His hands were full of a tray that had a steaming bowl of what was most likely soup and one of her mugs, alongside a small vase with five roses in full bloom. She couldn't help but pout at the reminded that today was the most romantic of the year and instead of making the romantic dinner he had been hinting at all week, Branch was stuck taking care of her. Poppy had been looking so forward to whatever it was her poet had been planning for them.

Branch smiled softly at her when he noticed her watching him as he brought the tray over to their bed. Sitting it carefully on beside the bed, he sat next to his sick wife and gently brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face, "Hey, Sunshine. How you feeling?" Congested and achy was the most probable of answers considering how ill she looked and by the heat coming off her skin, she was still running that fever too. He had warned her not to go out without a sweater of some sort last week but Poppy had insisted it would be fine as it hadn't been that cold despite it still being early February. Now his poor girl was paying the price and on the holiday she'd been so looking forward to.

"Awful." She croaked before another coughing fit hit her. Whining pitifully, she slumped backwards and pouted at Branch, "Make it go away."

Shaking his head at her request, he was far too use to her asking for the impossible while she was sick, Branch carefully reached over and brushed her hair back again, "I wish I could but you just have to rest and take medicine." Poppy wrinkled her nose up at the mention of medicine and Branch couldn't help quietly chuckling at the reaction, she always got this way whenever she was sick. Gesturing toward the tray, he asked, "You want to try to eat something?"

Poppy scrunched her face up again and shook her head, the thought of eating something made her stomach feel queasy, "Not really..."

"Not even a few spoonfuls of broth?" He doubted her answer would be different but he hoped maybe she'd be willing to sip a little bit of the warm liquid. When she shook head again, Branch sighed before standing up, "Alright..." Carefully grabbing the tray, he took the mug, vase and a plate of toast off and placed them beside the tissues, "That's some peppermint tea with a bit of honey, please drink a little while it's still warm. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," She said softly before attempting to snuggle into her blankets again.

Poppy watched him leave sadly and sighed, she was so disappointed this was how their day was going. She wanted to be out spending it with her friends and Branch, singing love songs and eating all the chocolate she could before dragging her husband back home for a romantic evening. Instead she was stuck in bed coughing and sneezing with a fever and unable to do anything but lay here, aching all over. Poppy crossed her arms before a violent sneeze tore through her and she had to blow her nose again. Slumping down she groaned as tears leaked from her eyes, this day officially stunk.

**XXXXXX**

Branch came back after storing away the uneaten soup with a cold cloth in hand to find Poppy laying with her eyes closed. Assuming she had managed to fall asleep, he approached quietly and draped the wet cloth over her forehead, hoping it would help cool her fever down. He was only mildly surprised when she cracked her eyes open to look at him as he pulled away. Staring into her amber eyes, which were usually so bright but today were dull and red, he felt sorry for her. Poppy never liked being sick, especially when it was a holiday. Smiling softly, he gently brushed his thumb over her pink cheek, "Hey, did I wake you up?" He hoped not, she needed all the rest she could get.

Poppy shook her head carefully, not wanting to make her headache worse, before coughing again. Wincing at the painful scratchy feeling in her throat, coughing that hard hurt, she reached out for Branch's hand. She really had the best husband ever, he always took such great care of her whenever she did get sick. "Will you stay? Keep me company?" She asked quietly, not wanting to just sit here alone with nothing to do but cough and sneeze.

Branch chuckled softly, "Was already planning on it, Precious." He'd already done a few chores before bringing up her food and he'd wait until she managed to fall asleep to finish the laundry. Hopefully she'd feel well enough to get up later so he could change the sheets so she wasn't laying in her own germs all night.

Gently letting go of Poppy's hand, Branch went to sit on his side of the bed before grabbing the book from his nightstand. Sitting up against the headboard, he let Poppy shuffle over and drape an arm over his lap before carding his fingers through her hair as she buried her face by his hip and sighed. Branch frowned when another cough racked her poor body before humming a soothing melody, hoping to lull his poor wife into some semblance of sleep for a little while. There had to be something he could do to help cheer her up, even for a moment, but his attempts so far hadn't been too successful. Turning to his book, the blue haired poet hoped an idea would come to him soon.

**XXXXXX**

Poppy shuffled down the stairs of their cozy house sometime in the early evening after a fitful nap. She felt only marginally better at the moment but was still feeling overall crummy and gross and was wondering where her attentive husband had gone. Wandering into the kitchen, she found their table holding a large vase full of roses and carnations alongside a small pile of gifts. Blinking, she was fairly sure those hadn't been around before, she went to investigate before hearing Branch come in from their garage. Poppy turned and watched him enter the kitchen and notice her.

"Hey," He said softly, smiling as he set the basket of laundry he held down, "You're up." He held his arms open for her to shuffle into and hugged her back as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "How are you feeling?"

Poppy's answer was going to be actual words before a cough came out her throat. She groaned slightly and buried her face in Branch's shoulder, "...I was gonna say a little better but..." She felt him chuckled slightly before kissing the top of her head.

Branch rubbed her back as he gently rocked them side to side. He was glad to see her up but knew he would need to get back into bed soon as she still wasn't feeling one hundred percent. Nuzzling his nose against her head, he spoke gently, "You feel like eating anything?" He hoped so, a little bit of food might help perk her up enough to stay awake while he changed the sheets and fluffed up her pillows.

Poppy thought for a moment before nodding, head still tucked under his chin, "Yeah...I think I do. Just some broth."

Branch smiled down at her, happy to hear she at least wanted something, "That's fine, I don't want you to push yourself." He carefully maneuvered her over to sit in a chair before grabbing the soup he'd made out of the fridge. "By the way, the Pack and your dad popped by while you were asleep." He nodded toward the table, "That's all for you. They also said to get better soon."

"Oh..." Poppy wanted to feel excited and happy that her friends and dad had shown up but instead she just felt bad that she'd missed them. Sighing before sneezing into her robe's sleeve, she took out a tissue to blow her nose, "I think I'll wait till I feel better. Did you give them their stuff from me?"

"You sure?" He asked, placing a bowl of now warm soup in front of her. It was highly unusual for his pinkette to pass on opening any sort of gift given by one her friends. Branch then smiled carefully at her before answering her question, "And no. I tried but they said they wanted to wait till you felt better. They know how much you love giving gifts."

Poppy nodded, frowning before sniffing and hugging Branch around the waist as she started to cry softly. Why did she have to be sick today?! She just wanted to be able to enjoy it and not feel as bad as she did! "I hate being sick!" She sniffled into Branch's shirt.

Branch gently patted her head and brushed through her hair, "I know, Sunshine, I know." Carefully leaning down, he held Poppy's face as he brushed away her tears, "But it'll be alright. Everyone said they were fine waiting and you know _I_ don't need a day into order to show you I love you. We'll just have our own special Valentine's celebration when you're better."

Poppy sniffed before blowing her nose and nodding. She knew Branch was right, he'd gotten amazingly good at being more positive since they had gotten together and she knew he'd do whatever he could to help cheer her up. She really did appreciate his attempts too, the young woman just wished she felt well enough so she could kiss him without him putting up a fuss about getting sick himself. Not that she wanted that in the first place, Poppy just like being able to kiss her husband whenever she could and being ill really put a damper on that.

Sighing forlornly, the pinkette turned to sip at her soup slowly as Branch stood up to get himself some. Poppy didn't say much as they ate, her throat still scratchy and achy but the warm salty broth did help to sooth that. She'd hum or shake her head to answer Branch when he did say something but otherwise it was an unusually silent dinner for the couple. Once Poppy had decided she'd had enough, not wanting to overwhelm her stomach, she pushed her bowl away. After Branch took it away to the sink, he came back and carefully pulled her into his arms where she laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed being hugged.

"So...I had an idea that might help perk you up for a moment," He said, rubbing her back as they rocked side to side, "If you're up for it."

"Hmm?" Sick she may be but she was still curious as there wasn't a lot she had much energy to do.

Branch smiled, happy to hear she at least wanted to hear his idea, " Well, I was thinking, and I know it won't really be the same cause you're sick but, I was thinking if you felt like it we could try for a bubble bath. Or a nice cool shower? It might help break your fever a little and help you feel freshened up."

"You'd risk getting sick just to take a bubble bath with me?"

He'd do anything just to see some form of her usually bright and lovely smile, "Yeah, I know, I'm crazy but if it helps you feel better... We can even light a few candles to make it..._romantic~"_

Poppy giggled as Branch stressed the word romantic, she had such a wonderful dork of a husband. If only she felt well enough to properly seduce him. Sighing quietly, she looked up at him with a soft look, "Maybe a shower would be better. As much as I love bubble baths, I donno if I could stay awake through one."

"You sure?" When she nodded against his chest, Branch kissed her softly on her forehead, "Alright. You can even wear one of your ridiculous shower caps if you don't want to get your hair wet." As she giggled again, the action weaker than usual, he carefully nuzzled against her hair, "Just let me change the bed real quick so you'll have a nice fresh bed to rest in, okay?"

"M'kay."

**XXXXXX**

Poppy sighed contently as she snuggled into bed, Branch wrapped around her despite her ill state. He had been right that a shower had been just what she'd needed to feel slightly more human than she had since yesterday. He had held her to him as he had gently helped wash the sweat off her body. Then at her insistence, they had just stood under the warm spray as Poppy had enjoyed being able to breath out of her nose for a short while. Disappointed as she was when Branch suggested they get out, Poppy did thank him for the help as he helped her get ready for bed. After that, Poppy had felt up to watching a movie before the medicine she took started to knock her out. Now, she was fairly comfortable despite the coughs that still came and went.

She felt Branch nuzzle the back of her head and had to smile, "I'm surprised you're still willing to snuggle even though I'm sick." She then sniffed as she felt a clog returning to her nose, so much for the vapor rub lasting a little longer.

Branch chuckled and rubbed soothing circles on her belly where his hand rested, "Hey, it's a worthy risk when you've been so miserable all day. The last think I want to do is make you upset while you're still sick."

"Mmm...Thank you." She said softly, "I do feel a little better. Though I'm still disappointed you had to spend Valentine's taking care of me."

Branch shifted so he could rise up and look at her over her shoulder, "Hey, there's no other place I'd rather be. So what that I spent another Valentine's not doing anything? It's not like I really care," He smirked down at her, " And like I said I don't need a special day to show you how much I love you." He placed a careful and gentle kiss on the side of her head, "I just want you to feel better."

Poppy smiled up at him and would have leaned up for an ill advised kiss before she had to quickly turn away and sneeze. Wiggling out of Branch's arms, she reached up for a tissue and blew her nose before he helped tuck her in again, "I just want to feel better too..." She turned her head to look at him and smiled, "And thank you. I love you~"

Branch smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly, "I love you too. Now get some sleep please."

"Okay," Poppy hummed before snuggling back into his arms. While this day hadn't gone the way she had been hoping, she had at least still been able to spend it with the person she loved the most and she supposed as she drifted off to sleep, that's what the holiday was all about.

**XXXXXX**

**Ending things can be so hard somedays so I hope it's not too awkward. Anyway, there you have it! Some more Married!Broppy fluff instead of once again one the many different AU's I want to write lol. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for next time!**


	5. Fake-out Make-out

**Hey! Look! Guess who finally wrote something on her to-do list! AND WHO FINISHED BEFORE SHE'S GONNA SEE WORLD TOUR! MEEE! Okay, okay, okay, so! I started the like like...a month ago and thought since it had started well I'd get done in a timely manner but then well...I got really distracted by an RP AutumnalTroll and I started to keep ourselves entertained and to not look at spoilers before the movie came out and didn't finish until 11 PM PST April 9th! So yay me!**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter Summary: Seeing her ex, Poppy proceeds to start a 'Fake-out Make-out' with Branch. Things happen afterwards. (Human AU)**

**XXXXXX**

It was a beautiful spring day, the kind that was bright and sunny but still had a bit of nippiness to the breeze. It was the kind of day where picnics could be taken outside, fresh gardens could be planted or kids could be found running around the park. It was just the kind of day that put one Poppy Meadows in a great mood as she trotted across the campus of Trollington Community College besides her best friend, Branch Hawthorn. The two had known each other since they were small, their parents being friends with one another, and had been nigh inseparable for years. There had been a brief moment of time where Branch had tried to push everyone in his life away after the loss of his beloved grandmother but Poppy had continued to do whatever she could to show she wasn't going to leave him alone. It took a while but they had finally made up and were slowly becoming close again. It had been extremely comforting to have Branch back where he belonged in her life, especially after her recent disastrous break-up with her now ex-boyfriend, Creek Ophir.

While she much appreciated all the love and support from her friend group, the Snack Pack, had given her, Poppy had also really liked being able to have Branch around to hug as well. He made her feel safe and warm when she had felt so heartbroken. She had never once thought Creek, someone who had been such a good friend throughout the years and such a sweet boyfriend, could have said all those mean things to her. All while in the arms of some other woman at that. It still boggled Poppy's mind, that he had somehow become that mean sort of person, without anyone noticing and it made her sad to know and see that the sweet new kid she knew was gone.

Sighing as she thought of all the good times she and her friends has all shared with Creek, the pinkette didn't notice Branch reaching an arm around her before she was tugged against him in a one armed hug. "Stop thinking about him, Poppy. He doesn't deserve your thoughts on him. He's a jerk, remember?" Branch growled as he gently squeezed her shoulder.

The dark haired man felt her sigh against him before nodding and wrapping her arms around him. Branch rubbed his thumb in soothing circles as he let her hug him for as long as she needed to, even if he was uncomfortable with it happening where people could see them. But he'd deal with that if it meant Poppy would cheer up. There was nothing he hated more than to see Poppy sad and he had known when she had started thinking about Creep again as her paced slowed and her shoulders dropped. And when she had sighed softly with a frown he knew he had to reach out and hug her, else she spend the rest of their time moping. He also wasn't about to let her waste anymore thoughts on the so called 'guru'. Branch may be a paranoid grump who had pushed Poppy away when they were kids but he would have never hurt her the way Creek had.

In fact if he could, he'd go back in time and stop himself from ever pushing away this beautiful, bright, caring woman out his life. Even if she never really got the hint and stayed away. But he also knew at the time he had been young and scared and hurt after his grandmother's accident and couldn't stand being around the perky, happy Poppy with all her friends. Never-mind that he had also discovered he had been slowly growing a crush on the pink haired girl and that had freaked him out. And try as he might, he couldn't stop liking her, in fact he still did and it was so much more than that. Branch was one hundred percent, head over heels in love with Poppy and she still had no idea. She was just wonderful and sweet, kind to a fault, absolutely gorgeous, loved everyone and thing with her whole being and-Yes, she was completely crazy and liked parties and sweets and singing in public all too much but she still wanted to be friends with a no good, worthless guy such as himself. Even after all the mean things and destroyed invitations he had done. But he wasn't going to tell her any of that anytime soon, not only because he knew she wouldn't return his feelings, but because right now she just needed friends by her side and he'd be just that.

Poppy sighed, voice muffled by his shirt, "I know..." She pulled away enough to look up at Branch, amber eyes wet with unshed tears, "It just...It still hurts, you know?" She hadn't just lost a boyfriend two weeks ago, she had also lost a close friend and it was proving to be more difficult to follow her own motto of 'Get back up again' then she thought, "Even we didn't work out as a couple I always thought we'd still be friends..."

Branch frowned, hating to see his usually perky best friend so downtrodden and it made his hatred for Creek rise again, "Mm-hmm... My offer to punch him is still open." He'd been wanting an excuse to take Mr. High and Mighty down a few pegs for years now anyway. And that wasn't just the jealousy talking either, Creek had always acted like he was superior to everyone, especially Branch, and it was time he got what was coming to him.

Poppy shook her head though at his offer, "Please don't. I don't want you to get in trouble and...he may have broken my heart but I don't want to see anyone hurt." She had always thought that no matter who a person was they didn't deserve to get hurt, even if might be for a good reason. Violence never solved anything.

"Fiiine," Branch groaned before he flashed a small smirk at her and playfully swatted her away, "Alright, alright, alright! Your hug quota's been filled! Off, off, off!" Branch let a smile filter across his face as Poppy giggled, hearing her musical laughter was much better than seeing her mope, and he was glad he managed to wring some of it out. "Come on," He grabbed her wrist and started gently tugging her along, "Let's go get you some ice cream."

"Really?!" Poppy gasped, a real smile starting to appear, "You're gonna get me ice cream?"

Branch scoffed, trying to play his offer as something he normally did, "Only because I can't stand to see you all mopey."

"Rude~" Poppy giggled, knowing that was his way of saying he cared. Skipping closer, quickly hugged his arm, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get off, people might stare!" He gently bumped her away, face set in a scowl but his light blue eyes shining with playfulness. He was glad he had manged to stop her from thinking about that jerk again. Poppy had already cried too many undeserved tears for Creek.

Excited for the upcoming treat, Poppy started sharing her plans for the weekend. She and the Pack had been thinking about going to the club for a night of dancing with possibly ending it with a sleepover at one of their places. And even though she knew that wasn't really Branch's scene, Poppy made sure to tell him he was more than welcome to join them. The pinkette was still holding out hope that one day her paranoid grump of a best friend would feel comfortable enough to come have fun with them now that he was reconnecting with her. Even if he did love to tell them how crazy they were for enjoying the bright flashing lights and loud music a club had to offer. Skipping ahead with a giggle, Poppy rounded the corner as Branch stopped to tie his shoe and she froze at the sight of who was coming from the opposite way.

It was none other than Creek! Alongside the woman he had dumped Poppy for. Poppy felt her insides clench with nerves at the sight of them, the unexpectedness making her panic. She hadn't really seen him since their breakup, it was too painful, and she was not ready to face him right now either! She had parted amicably with the few boys she had tried dating in the past so she had never thought she'd experience this feeling of wanting to hide from an ex before. But now she was and all she could think about was finding a spot to wait until they passed by without having to talk to Creek. She really didn't want to listen to anymore of his mean words.

Turning around and fleeing back around the corner quickly, hopefully they hadn't seen her, the pinkette looked around for a decent hiding place. Except there wasn't any! There were no trash cans, large enough bushes or trees around to hide behind. It was all flowerbeds and small, neatly trimmed shrubs. And Branch, who was looking at her with worry. And then an idea hit her, one she'd seen in a cartoon once and would hopefully work.

Quickly pushing Branch against the side of the building before he could ask what was wrong, Poppy whispered frantically, "Quick! Fake-out make-out!"

"What?!" Branch questioned, wondering if he heard her right. She wanted to do what?! Before he could question her more she was talking quickly, a panicked look in her eyes and actions.

"Creek's around the corner and I really, _really_ don't want to talk to him! Just do this! Please!" She said quickly as she bounced in distress. Then before Branch could even formulate an answer to his crazy best friend's plight, she kissed him.

Branch froze. He was completely still, ramrod straight, eyes blown wide and unseeing, the only thing firing in his brain was that Poppy was kissing him. _Poppy_ was kissing him. _Him._ She was _kissing_ him. _Poppy Meadows_ was _kissing_ _him!_ His best friend since childhood. The wonderful, beautiful, sweet and caring girl who was friendly to everyone and loved to party with a passion. The downright gorgeous woman he'd been in love with for more than half his life was _kissing him!_ And all he could do was repeat that in his mind, over and over again as her soft, gloss covered lips moved against his.

A set of different thoughts were going through Poppy's mind, most of which was how this wouldn't fool Creek at all if Branch didn't at least appear to be kissing her back. She knew this was probably shocking for him and she had kind of put him on the spot but she didn't have any other choice! Determined to make it up to him later if only he'd do this for her, she pulled back and hissed, "Kiss back!", before placing her mouth over his once more.

Branch jolted, he shouldn't-they shouldn't be doing this! It wasn't...it really wasn't right! Yes, he was in love her but she _didn't know that!_ Nor did she return his feelings. This was not something appropriate for friends to do! And it certainly wasn't a very smart way to get out of talking to your ex, even if that ex was _Creek. _But...If she was so determined to do this...he might as well take advantage of the only shot he'd ever have of kissing her. Even if he'd hate himself for it later as he constantly replayed it in his head. So he slowly wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist and the other cradling her head carefully before tilting his head just a little and really kissing her back. He tugged her just a little closer, leaning back against the wall as he let his lips glide over hers, fingers tangling in her bubblegum pink hair and getting lost in the feeling of _finally_ having Poppy Meadows in his arms.

Poppy gasped as Branch began to kiss her back, like _really_ kiss her back, before she found herself sinking into it. Sliding her arms around his neck, she pressed herself closer to his solid chest as she lost herself in their kiss, enjoying the way his fingers tugged at her hair and he held her close. He held her like she was precious to him and Poppy couldn't help but open her mouth and letting her tongue dart out to taste his surprisingly soft lips. She felt him tug her even closer, groaning low in his throat and the noise shot a sudden desire to hear more through her before she remembered this was fake, a way to get out of talking to Creek. Believing, hoping, it had been long enough, Poppy pulled away slowly, unable to stop herself from tugging gently at Branch's lower lip as she did so before their mouths parted. The pinkette also couldn't help but giggle softly at the dazed look on his face before looking around. She saw Creek walking away from them and breathed a sigh relief, at least he hadn't stopped to say something mean.

Looking back at Branch, who was still blinking slowly with slightly parted lips, Poppy could help but giggle again, "Thanks...and uh...sorry? I...could have that through better, huh?"

"Huh?" Was Branch's response before he blinked himself back into awareness, lips still tingling and tasting like her strawberry lip-gloss, "Oh...yeah...You should have." He probably should have said something different, though there hadn't been any bite to his usual reprimand as his mind was still replaying the fact that he had _kissed Poppy!_

Poppy bit her lip, glancing off to the side guiltily knowing she had sort of forced that on him and he was most likely more upset with her than he was letting on. But she also felt a small bit of relive because he hadn't stopped her and forced her to have an awkward interaction with Creek. Smiling shyly at him, Poppy thanked him again, "Thanks again and...yeah..." She ducked her head, trying to figure out a good way to change the subject when Branch didn't seemed to be able to. But how did one go about that after forcing a fake make-out with ones best friend? Well Poppy didn't know but she was never one to back down, "So...How about that ice cream, huh?!"

Branch huffed out a chuckle, trust Poppy to be thinking about sweets after just forcing him to kiss her, and gently pushed her away, "Yeah..Sure. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and tugged her back onto the path, returning to their task of getting off of campus. He took a deep breath and forced himself to just think about getting her the promise treat. Then...then he could go home and have a full on melt-down on how he shouldn't have kissed her back and how he'd never get to experience the feeling of her in his arms again.

**XXXXXX**

Later, after going to the ice cream parlor, Branch and Poppy were walking through the park as Poppy finished off her triple berry scoop cone. Branch had already finished his cup of double chocolate brownie and was now merely biding his time until he could make a polite exit. He was quickly reaching his limit on how much longer he could act like everything was normal after what had happened but it was getting harder and harder to focus on anything but the way Poppy's mouth moved as she spoke. He _was_ actually trying not to hurt her feelings anymore, on purpose anyway, but how could he not run away home to freak out now knowing the way those plump lips felt and tasted? At least she seemed content right now, eating her ice cream but boy was it hard not to watch her do that too with the way that tongue of hers poked in and out as she licked away at the sweet treat. Branch wondered exactly how she would taste now with the lingering flavor on her lips and in her mouth, how exactly those flavors may meld with what he'd had, how she would have felt pressed up against a tree as he ravaged her mouth-? Branch willed the blush threatening to overcome his face down, at least until he could get away from the object of his unrequited affections. Then...then he could freak out in private and not have to worry about looking like an idiot.

Meanwhile Poppy was oblivious to the thoughts rampaging through her best friends head as she nibbled her sugar cone, thinking about finishing off that scrapbook page she was working on last night. Maybe she'd add some more borders with those cute new stickers? And possibly a touch more glitter, could never go wrong with that! Ooooh! Then maybe she'd call up the Pack and see if they wanted to have a sleepover?! She was fairly certain they all had the night free, then they could hang out all day tomorrow before getting ready for the club! Oooh~! That'd be so fun! Glancing over at Branch, she wondered if she might be able to convince him to come with them. For even just an hour! Opening, her mouth to try and do so, maybe offer some thing he may want in return, her phone began to buzz with incoming text messages. Well, hey! Think of the Pack and there they are!

Digging her phone out of her pocket, the pinkette opened her group chat to find a blur of messages coming in. Eyes going wide in surprise and confusion, she scrolling upwards to the start of the messages, curious what had gotten her friends in a tizzy.

_'Is this serious?!'_

_'Please tell us it's a joke!'_

_'Why didn't you tell us?'_

_'It was photo-shopped, right?'_

_'Girl, you got some s'plaining to do~'_

_'Was it a dare? Was it worth it~?'_

_'Poppy! Answer us!'_

_'Poppy!' _

_'PoPpY!' _

_'POOOOOPPPPPYYYY!'_

Pursing her lips, she texted back quickly asking them what they were talking about as Branch watch on with concern. _'We're talking about this!' _Chenille sent before a picture followed, one that had Poppy freezing in place because she never thought she'd see something this. It was her and Branch as the kissed! It clearly showed Branch holding her tightly as they leaned back against the school building, her arms wrapped tightly around him and with one foot popped off the ground. Poppy stared at the picture before shakily asking her friends where they got that picture. And the answer didn't make her feel any better. It had been Creek! He had-he had taken a picture of them and decided to send it to all her friends for whatever reason, probably to embarrass Branch and herself or just because he wanted to cause havoc. Either way, now she'd have to tell her friends it was a fake-out make-out, which wasn't even the problem really! She just...felt bad enough having put Branch through that! Now there was a picture and their friends _knew_ it had happened.

"Poppy?" Branch asked, concerned when she went to answer her friends title wave of messages confusion swimming in her eyes before her skin paled and her eyes widened. "Is everything okay?" He didn't what sort of answer would be worse. Had something happened to her dad? Was someone in the hospital? Had her house burned down?! Or flooded?! Or both?! Had someone revealed a secret about her no-one else did that she didn't want anyone to know and now she had to rethink everything she ever knew about that friend?! He was about to demand that she not accept without at least getting to know the guy first when she spoke up.

"Um..." Poppy gulped before speaking in a small voice, "It..It's Creek...He-He took a picture of us and...sent to the Pack." She winced as Branch cried "What?!" And then he was beside her, looking at her phone and the picture she stared at with a horrified expression.

Branch couldn't believe it, well...okay he sort of could because Creek was that kind of jerk to do this but still! He couldn't believe that bastard had taken a picture of himself and Poppy and then _sent it_ to her friends! What the hell was he trying to do? Besides embarrass Branch to death of course. The dark haired young man felt his poorly held together composure crack down, still staring at the picture of him kissing Poppy, now knowing what they had looked like to go with her memories of how soft she had been in his arms. Face now turning beat red, he let out a hoarse squeak, "Right! You, uh...you take care of..._that_ and I'll just...be..going...now..." And then without a backwards glance, Branch quickly walked away, main only focused on getting home quickly where he could freak out in private.

Poppy watched him practically run away with a heavy and guilty heart, feeling worse now for making him make-out with her all because she didn't want to face her ex-boyfriend. Sighing, the pinkette turned back to her phone and began the process of explaining that what had happened, already trying to think up a way to make it up to Branch. She hoped this wouldn't be too big of a set back for them, she didn't know what she'd do if she lost her best friend again.

**XXXXXX**

Three days.

It had been three days since the Fake-out Make-out. Three days since Creek had taken a picture of it and sent it to her friends. Three days since she last heard anything from Branch, who was most likely avoiding her again. And three days since she couldn't stop _staring_ at the picture of them kissing. Poppy flopped over to her back on her bed, holding her phone aloft as she stared at the offending photo for the millionth time. Okay...it really wasn't _offending_ but still... She couldn't stop looking at her and Branch kissing, sort of _making out_ really, and how he held her close and how her foot was popped in the air like in the Princess Diaries. And looking at it made her _remember_ it! She remembered the feel of Branch's lips, soft and a little chapped. She remembered the way his arms had held her gently but also like he never wanted to let her go and the warmth they held. She remembered his little groan that shot a white hot desire through her to just...to just keep kissing him and to see how far they could go as she invited his tongue to dance with hers.

Poppy groaned and buried her face in her hands, letting her phone drop beside her as she rolled on her comforter. Why?! Why couldn't she stop staring at that picture? Why did she just...just want to recreate it with Branch?! Why did she keep thinking about Branch like this?! He was one of her best friends! That was all! Whining to herself, she grabbed her phone and dialed one of those other best friends, letting out a long whine when the line was picked up, "Suuuuukiiiii! I donno what to dooo!"

The DJ's laughter flowed over the speaker like a soothing waterfall, "Hello to you too, Popstar." Poppy pouted even though her friend couldn't see her, it wasn't like she had never forgone greetings before. Suki's voice cut through however before she could respond, "Oh, stop your pouting. You know I'm teasing. Now what's up?"

The pinkette groaned and covered her eyes with one arm, mind returning to her predicament, "I can't stop staring at that you-know-what picture! And I don't know whhyyyy! It was taken without us knowing and then _sent_ to you guys! And Branch hasn't talked to me in three days and I still feel kind of bad about making him kiss me! But instead of deleting it and trying to move past it like I always do, I just-_I keep staring at it!_" She let out a long, drawn out moan, rolling back and forth, "Suuukiii! I dooonnoooo what to doooo! Why?! _Why _do I keep staring at it?!"

Suki laughed again causing more groans to escape her distressed friend, "Popstar, calm down. It's alright. I know Creep took the picture but it's not completely horrible. I mean, I know you told us it was fake but...it looked pretty real to me. Your foot was popped and everything. Never seen it do that before. Must have a been a pretty good kiss."

"Well..." Poppy stuttered, she hadn't exactly told the Pack _everything_ just that she had panicked a little seeing Creek and had done the first thing that came to mind, which had been to fake make-out with Branch. What she hadn't told them was...how much she actually liked it. Whining, she covered her face with a pillow, "Okay! Yes! It was a good kiss! A really, really, _really_ good kiss and it was _Branch_ who kissed me like that and I donno how to feel! Help meeee!"

"Deep breaths, Popstar. Deep breaths," Suki said, calmly through the phone, waiting for her friend to calm down, "Now to get things straight. Are you freaking out because you liked the kiss? Or because Branch was the one to kiss you like that?"

"Not fair, Suki," The pinkette pouted before falling silent, "...I guess...Maybe a little of both? I mean, come on! This is Branch we're talking about! He's...well...He's Branch! I may love him but he can be so frustrating at times and I never expected in a million years to be kissed by him like I was!"

"You love him?"

Poppy gave a little mix of a sigh and groan as she sat up, "Well yeah! He's one of my best friends! You know that! He may be a grump and paranoid and sarcastic but he's also got a golden heart under all those thorns! He can be sweet and caring and he's always been there for me, even when he tried not to be and-" Oh. Poppy's hazel eyes widened as she thought about it. He _had_ almost always been there for her, even when he claimed he didn't want to be her friend anymore! He always helped out, went along with her crazy plans, comforted her when things went wrong -albeit usually with a sarcastic quip- stood by her side through most anything and always looked out for her. He even offered to punch her ex-boyfriend for breaking her heart and went along with a half-baked idea of 'making out' with her so she would have to talk to him! Plus so many other tiny things over the years! Unintended sleepovers, movie nights half cuddled on a couch, breakfasts brought when he knew she'd skipped it, random soft looks she only managed to catch the tail ends of before he swapped them with his usual scowl... "Oh! Ooooooohhhhh! Oh My God! Suukiiiiii! I think-I think I'm in love with Branch!"

"Hahaha! About time!" The half-asian woman laughed over the phone.

"What do you mean 'about time'?!"

"Duuude," Suki giggled, "It's clear to anyone who pays attention that you've had feelings for Branch for like...ever!" Poppy was too shocked to make more of reply than a little confused squeak so the DJ continued gently, "Poppy. Hey. It's okay."

"But-!" Poppy squeaked out, "Why didn't you say anything?!"

Suki made a noise that sounded like she was shrugging, "You can be pretty oblivious to things, Popstar. And...you had your mind set on You-know-who. I wasn't about to make things confusing for you when you weren't ready to listen or even knew that part of your heart wanted someone else. Plus...it's not like any of us saw what Creep did coming. Had I well...then yeah, I would have said somethin'."

"Right..." Poppy feel silent for a moment, trying to process everything that had come to light the last few minutes. Deciding some of it could wait, she shook her head, trying to focus on the most important thing right now. She was in love with her best friend and she needed to tell him! "Okay, so... Right! Some of that can wait! I-I need to Branch! Right? I should tell him because he deserves to know! But...Ooooh, but Suki! What if...what if we doesn't...?" She chocked, not wanting to think about if Branch didn't return her feelings and how she would then have made things even more awkward.

Suki thankfully nipped those thoughts quickly, "Poppy, Branch has been in love with you since...I donno since we were like _kids!_ Believe me when I say he's not gonna reject you. He might try to deny it, might not believe you...He can be pretty stubborn but you just gotta convince him."

Poppy nodded, biting her lip as she thought about it, "Right... But, ooooh, he's been avoiding me! Which, okay, I did sort of force him out of his comfort zone, again, and forced him to kiss me," Which If he had feelings for her and believe she didn't return them -which to be fair she hadn't _known_ yet- of course he'd be avoiding her. She had...forced a taste of something he probably thought he'd never get to have, hadn't she? Yeah, no, it made sense that he was avoiding her. But now she could fix it! If she could talk to him... "But he needs to know!"

Suki chuckled warmly, "Then I guess it's a good thing I ran into him not that long ago. He happened to mention he'd be studying all day at his apartment, so you know~ He's probably there~"

Poppy squealed, "Suki, you're the best!" Jumping off her bed, the young woman pumped her fist, "Okay! I'm...I'm gonna go tell Branch I love him!" Oh, it felt weird and _so right_ to say that. Grinning, she rushed down the stairs to grab her purse and keys, "Wish me luck! Tell ya all about it later!"

"Better be tomorrow before I hear from you again!" Suki joked as Poppy hung up and rushed to find the grump who held her heart.

**XXXXXX**

Branch groaned as he stared morosely at his texts books and school work spread out around him, unable to concentrate on any of it. It had been three days and he was still reeling from that...what did Poppy call it? That...Fake-out Make-out. He could still feel those impossibly soft lips against his own, feel her body fitting against his like a missing puzzle piece, feel her silky hair through his fingers and hear that damning little gasp that she'd made as he truly kissed her back. Scrubbing his hands through his hair, Branch groaned again, wishing he could just get Poppy out his mind! All weekend all he could think of was her and how she felt and wonder what she'd feel like under him and-Another groan and Branch let his head fall against his table. Suffice to say he hadn't gotten a lot of work done with thought of a beautiful bubblegum princess fluttering through them more than usual.

There had to be _some_ way for him to not think about her for more than five minutes! He'd do anything to just be able to focus on something that wasn't Poppy Meadows and how badly he wanted her in his arms again! Maybe he could find a hypnotist...

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, interrupting his thoughts. He sighed roughly, it was probably his annoying neighbor who always complained about him when he was doing absolutely nothing. Getting up to tell the jerk off, again, it would at least be a temporary distraction from his torturous mind. Except, when he opened the door, it wasn't his neighbor, or even a salesman of some sort, it was the very person he was _trying_ not to think about!

Poppy stood on the other side of his threshold with a sheepish smile and an adorably short dress. Branch's brain short circuited at the sight of her, their kiss still far too fresh in his mind and the reason he'd been trying to ignore her! He didn't-How was he suppose to act around her now?! He'd already had trouble before! And now...not it was worse and seeing her _here_ just...he didn't know what to do!

"Uh...hi." She said softly, shoulders scrunching up a little.

"Uuuhh...hi." He replied, awkwardly.

"Can...can I come in?" Her hands were laced behind her back and she rocked on the balls of her feet as she waited for his answer. She wouldn't at all be surprised if he shut the door in her face. But she wouldn't let that stop her. She had to tell him!

"Um...Sure?" Branch said, nodding numbly and opening the door to let her in. His mind was still screaming, asking 'why was she here?!' and he really wasn't functioning at all as the pinkette of his dreams came into his apartment.

Poppy watched him close the door and lean back against it, wondering what could be going through his mind right now. Judging by the 'deer in headlights' look she was getting, she'd bet he was shocked at her arrival. And, oh, how much did she just want to smash her lips against his and leave him breathless and gasping?! Maybe even look at her all dazed like before, with lidded eyes and a little half smirk? _Okay, whoa, calm down, Poppy._ She told herself. She had to talk to him first and tell him she was in love with him first. And, if her realization talking to Suki hadn't been enough, she had thought about it all the way over and it _was_ obvious she'd had deeper feelings for Branch for a..rather long time now.

She watched him watch her for few agonizing seconds, still trying to figure out where to start before he opened his mouth to say something. Realizing she wanted to speak first, Poppy quickly held a finger against his mouth, stopping him. "I-uh...I want to say something first! Please?"

Branch froze, stopped in his attempt to ask her why she was here as she placed one delicate finger on his mouth and tried not to think about how easy it would be to just...take it between his lips and lave it with his tongue. And, wow, okay, Branch, this was getting out of hand! Not that he hadn't already had fantasies about Poppy but still, she was right there and wanted to talk to him. Locking away those naughty thought, he nodded, blue eyes reflecting the worry he was starting to feel. She looked...nervous...which wasn't something she normal was. He hoped whatever she was about to say explained it and it wasn't anything bad.

Taking a deep, stabilizing breath, Poppy tried to still her racing heart as she opened her mouth to start her confession. Ooooh, why was this so much harder than when she had told Creek she liked him?! Maybe because it was Branch and...he did have a tendency to disbelieve her and to freak out about things and her feelings for him went a lot deeper than what she had ever felt for her ex. But, she was Poppy Meadows, and she wasn't going to let that fact stop her! Clearing her throat, the young, pink haired woman opened her mouth and just let it all spill out like she was prone to do, "So, I know you probably won't believe me, but please! Please, please, _please_ listen to everything I have to say before you jump in and try to deny me!" She watched him blink, face screwing up with a worried frown before he nodded, "So, I-um..." Gah! So hard! Come on, Poppy! Tell him! "So I kept staring at the picture. You know the one of us- Anyway! And like...I couldn't stop, I didn't know why and I kept thinking about...about how..." Deep breath, "How much I liked it. So! I called Suki and I talked to her and I realized some things and now I'm here to-to tell you those things and it's honestly kind of nerve wracking for some reason because even though Suki told me not to worry, I kind of am! Even though I don't worry about things, not really anyway...Point is! I'm trying to say...I'm trying to tell you, I...I love you, Branch. And not like 'as a friend' like...like I'm _in_ love with you and was really, really stupid not to see it before!" She bit her lip again, rocking back and forth on her feet as she waited for him to say something to her confession.

Branch blinked at her, trying to make sense of the word vomit that had just spewed from her, "What?" Poppy was in love with him? She had _liked_ kissing him? She was _in love_ with _him?_ He must have hit his head harder than he thought and this was all some elaborate hallucination brought on by that because there could be no way Poppy had gone from just seeing him as a friend to being in love with him so quickly. Just wasn't possible! Nope! Completely untrue! And he still couldn't comprehend that. "What?"

Poppy blew out a frustrated breath, knowing she should have seen this coming, before speaking calmly and clearly, "I am in love with you, Branch. I know...I know it's hard to believe, I'm still reeling knowing it, but I am! I love you! I love your grumpy frown, I love the way you scrunch up your face when you think I'm ridiculous but also funny so you're try not to laugh, I love your hugs, I always feel safe and warm in your arms. I...I love you, truly."

"Huh?" Was about all that came from the dark haired man as he stared at her in disbelief. This...couldn't be real, could it? This wasn't really happening, was it? Branch really didn't know anymore because it could be a dream come true but...but he wasn't that lucky.

Poppy saw that it looked she would have to take drastic measures to see that he believed her. Approaching slowly, she gently laid her hands on his chest and looked up into his wide, icy blue eyes, "If you won't believe my words...maybe you'll believe this." She then, for the second time in her life, laid her lips upon Branch's and kissed him.

Branch jolted like he'd been shocked because...because oh, her lips were still just as soft as a few days ago and they were-and she was- It was real. Okay, this was real and it was happening and Poppy was kissing him again. His arms automatically came around her as he kissed her back, mind still trying to catch up. Which was hard because he had Poppy in his arms again and she had just claimed to be in love with him and she was _kissing him again._ He tried to pull away, just enough to try and ask something, anything, but she stopped him by sealing her mouth over his again.

"Shh," She mumbled, lips brushing against his as she spoke, "Talking can be a later thing. Promise." Because now she was kissing him, and he was kissing back just as eagerly, she didn't want to stop. Pushing herself close, the pinkette brought him into for another kiss, one hand cupping his cheek as the other clutched at his shirt.

Branch groaned, still wanting answers, still trying to make sense that Poppy loved him as he loved her -which hopefully she realized as he returned her kissed- but she was right. Turning around and pushing her gently against the door, enjoying her little pleasured gasp before she slid her tongue inside his mouth and enticed his to dance, Branch agreed that talking could be a later thing. A much, much, much later thing.

_-Bonus-_

"_I love you too, Sunshine."_

_"Yay~!"_

**XXXXXX**

**Bonus bit mostly for fun. I am so glad I got this done before seeing the sequel, I can not tell you! I've been wanting to at least get one more chapter out before I am distracted (and inspired) by World Tour stuff. AAAAHHHH! SO EXCITE! But, well, I went and got distracted by Autumn's and mine RP and whoops, almost didn't make it lol! But you can expect some stuff connected to that at some point too! As if I didn't already have plenty of universes to play with lol!**

**Anyway! That's all for now! Hope enjoyed and stay turned for whenever the next may be!**


End file.
